Yoo Jae Suk
Perfil thumb|308px|Yoo Jae Seok *'Nombre:' 유재석/ Yoo Jae Seok (Yu Jae Suk) *'Profesión:' Comediante de Television, Humorista, Presentador,actor ocasional *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 14 de agosto de 1972 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178 cm *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Grupo sanguíneo:' B *'Signo Chino:' Rata *'Familia:' Esposa/Presentadora Na Gyoung Eun (나경은) e hijo. Biografia Yoo Jae Seok es el mayor de sus hermanos. Estudió en Seúl en el Instituto de las Artes, pero no pudo recibir su grado debido a su apretada agenda como comediante. Su debut en televisión fue en el Festival de comediante KBS (para estudiantes) en 1991, al realizar una parodia de un comercial con Choi Seung Gyung ( 최승경). En Infinity Challenge, él bailo una versión de la canción "Paso a paso" por New Kids on the Block se muestra como uno de sus primeros momentos memorables. Después de nueve años de tiempos difíciles, en el 2000, presentó un programa llamado Live and Enjoy Together (Dong-mujer-dong-lak), gracias a la recomendación de Choi Jin Sil. El programa se hizo muy famoso y desde entonces, Yoo comenzó con otros programas de variedad de host. Su potencialidad se mostró plenamente cuando él organizada conjuntamente un programa llamado El Crash de MCs (MC 대격돌- 공포의쿵쿵따) con Kang Ho Dong, Lee Hui Jae y Kim Han Seok. Su primer gran premio fue para un programa llamado Happy Together Friends,concepto que se basa en personalidades de la televisión tratando de encontrar a sus amigos de escuela (cinco de ellos) de muchos (falsos amigos) que está detrás de la mesa. El show trajo el recuerdo en días de escuela de los espectadores y se hizo muy popular. Este gran premio es aún más memorable, no sólo porque fue del Yoo primero, pero fue desde el sistema de radiodifusión donde debutó. POBRE SE A MIRADO AL ESPEJO Presentó la muestra X-Man, que pronto creció a ser muy popular y por lo tanto uno de los programas más vistos en Corea. En esos tiempos, ganó más popularidad y muchos programas comenzaron a Yoo como "MC de la nación". Sin embargo, después de años de emisión constante, el programa fue cancelado debido a la falta de calificaciones, así como la ausencia de nuevas ideas, y Yoo pasó a albergar su reemplazo muestra, X-man nuevo, Antiguo TV (en el que huéspedes lleva clásica serie de TV) Haja! Go!(Let's Do It) para SBS, que fueron todos cancelados pronto, debido a los bajos ratings el domingo por la noche. Sin embargo, X-Man ha pasado a éxito en distribución internacional. Yoo es una parte del elenco del programa clasificado como cómico de variedades muhan dojeon (무한도전), como el host en jefe desde 2005. Inicialmente un elenco de seis miembros, Haha dejó el programa para servir a su servicio militar obligatorio y fue reemplazado por Jun Jin de Shinhwa. El programa no era popular, cuando estrenó, pero se transmitió la temporada 3 emitido en 2006, el concepto y el formato de "variety & reality program" se hizo tan populares, y Infinite Challenge se convirtió en el precursor de muchos programas para seguir con el formato de la mismo o similar. Infinite Challenge es posiblemente el mejor programa para Yoo, por que ahí conoció a su esposa Na Kyung Eun durante la temporada 2, y con la creciente popularidad y efecto significativo sobre el público en general, Yoo se hizo más famoso. Terminó obteniendo un total de tres Grand Prix (en 2006, 2007 y 2009) con el programa. Yoo también co-anfitrionesde Come to Play (놀러와) con Kim Wo Hee y Happy Together temporada 3(해피투게더3) con Park Myung Soo, Park Mi Seon y Shin Bong Seon. Yoo acogió estos programas de entrevistas durante un largo período de tiempo (5 años), pero las calificaciones han sido constantemente altas a lo largo de los años. Similares, que aún muy diferentes, Yoo intenta sus estilos. Después de las sustitución muestra en SBS, el 15 de junio de 2008, Yoo, junto con Lee Hyo Ri, Yoon Jong Shin, Kim Soo Ro, Lee Chun Hee, Kang Dae Sung, Park Ye Jin y Kim Jong Kook (desde el episodio 19) son los hosts y miembros de la familia de family outing (coreano: 패밀리가떴다), parte de SBS transmitidos los Domingo . Desde entonces, Family Outing se convertio en uno de los espectáculos más votados en Corea, lograr constantemente las calificaciones más altas a media tarde de Domingo horario (especialmente durante los primeros y segundo trimestres de 2009) sin embargo, con diversos problemas y escándalos en relación con el programa, y por el final de 2009 y principios de 2010, se planteó un rumor de Yoo no continuar su contrato con Family Outing. La temporada fue llevada a su final el 14 de febrero de en 2010 con los premios de la Family Outing. Apodos *Saltamontes (메뚜기) *Maestro de ceremonia de la nación (국민MC) *Presidente de la clase Yoo (유반장) *Jive Yoo *Samba Yoo *Deliquent Yoo (날유) *Mudo (y maduraron) *C-Dragon *Seok-Top (석탑) *Yoo maridito (유서방) *Yooruce Willis (Hangul: 유르스윌리스; parodia de Bruce Willis) *Yoo Hyuk *SEUK T.O.P *Yoobocop Programas Importantes 'Infinite Challenge' Como el host en jefe, dirige a todos los miembros de Infinite Challenge para alcanzar la meta de cada episodio. Debido a su liderazgo presentado a este programa, un nuevo tipo de culto se ha creado que llama "Culto Jaeseok infinita" (coreano: 무한재석교)y se vuelve como un líder espiritual de esta religión falsa. Los seguidores oficiales son HaHa y Noh Hong Cheol (desde el episodio de la temporada 3, episodio 61), y el lema oficial es "voy a hacerle reír" (내가 너희를 웃기게 하리라). También durante la serie de Nueva Zelanda, obtuvo videos pornográficos de contrabando capturados durante el equipaje, que estaba escondido por el segundo host a cargo: Park Myung Soo. Este esbozo fue bien recibido por los cibernautas coreanos y Jae Seok se convirtió en "Ero Jae-Seok". Incluso ahora, durante setenta episodios después, todavía se hace divertido de para ver vídeos pornográficos que él no había visto. Ha sido llamado "Presidente de la clase Yoo" (유반장) para tantos episodios de muhan dojun, pero desde "Palace Millionaire" especial (Slumdog Millionaire parodia, donde miembros de Infinite Challenge gira antiguos palacios en Seúl), Yoo ha apodado delincuentes Yoo (날유), para tener reuniones con las niñas en estos palacios cuando era un estudiante de secundaria. Su apodo más reciente ha sido "Un Animal Racer" (짐승레이서), "A genio Racer" (천재레이서) y "yoomacher" (유마허), gracias a su excelente habilidad para conducir durante especial Fórmula 1 (F1)[[ Infinite Challenge|''' Infinite Challenge]]. '''Family Outing La energía vital del éxito instantáneo de Family Outing 'ha sido las relaciones de los personajes. Dos de los emparejamientos de carácter más exitosos ha sido "Hermanos de la nación" (국민 남매) con Lee Hyo Ri y "Tonta y Dumber" con Daesung del Big Bang. Yoo ha sido la fuerza impulsora de las relaciones de dos caracteres, como miembro del host en jefe y regular del programa de la familia. Como declinó rápidamente popularidad del programa, su lucha solitaria pone el programa para poner fin a los espectadores de ignorar completamente el programa. 'Programas de Entrevistas en TV Como el principal anfitrión de dos programas de entrevistas (Come to Playy Happy Together temporada 3), Yoo intenta diferenciar sus alojamiento estilos (MC-ing). Come to Playcentra episodios más de invitados, en lugar de su propia (esto puede ser violado cuando sus amigos íntimos aparecen en el programa). Su flujo de comentarios y reacciones incluso si el invitado es nuevo en cualquier tipo de variedad de programas, lo hace para jugar muy reconfortante. Happy Together temporada 3 es un poco diferentes en un sentido que la configuración es mucho más íntima (en un vestuario de sauna). Presentador de Televisión *SBS: Good Sunday - Family Outing (일요일이좋다- 패밀리가떴다) desde 2008.6.15 ~ hasta 2010.2.14) pesentador *SBS: Good Sunday - Miracle Contestant (일요일이좋다- 기적의승부사2007.11.11 ~ 2008.2.3) *SBS: Good Sunday - Old TV (일요일이좋다- 옛날TV, 2007.6.17 ~ 2007.11.04) Host en jefe *SBS: Good Sunday - Haja Go!(Let's Do It!) (일요일이좋다- 하자고! 2007.4.15 ~ 2007.6.10) Host en jefe *SBS: Good Sunday - New X-Man (일요일이좋다- 뉴X맨2006.11.5 ~ 2007.4.8) Host en jefe *SBS: Yoo Jae-Seok's Truth Game (유재석의진실게임2005 ~ 2007) presentador *KBS2: Happy Together temporada 3 (해피투게더시즌3) (desde 2004) Co-anfitrión 2007.6.28) *KBS2: Happy Together Friends (해피투게더프렌즈2005.5.5 ~ 2007.6.21) co-anfitrion *KBS2: Happy Together - Tray Singing Room (Karaoke) (해피투게더- 쟁반노래방2004 ~ 2005) co-anfitrion. *MBC: Infinite Challenge (무한도전) (desde 2005.04.23) *MBC: Come to Play (유재석김원희의놀러와) Co-anfitrión (desde 2004) *SBS: Real Situation Saturday/Good Sunday - X-Man (실제상황! 토요일/일요일이좋다- X맨2003.11.8 ~ 2006.10.29) Host en jefe *KBS: Dangerous Invitation (위험한초대2003) co-anfitrion. *MBC: ! Exclamation Mark - Read a Book! Book! Book! (!느낌표- 책!책!책을읽읍시다!) co-anfitrion. *KBS2: Super TV Enjoy Sunday - Host Big Match (슈퍼TV 일요일은즐거워- MC 대격돌) co-anfitrion. *MBC: Achievable Saturday - Star Survival Donggeodongrak (Live and Fun Together) (목표달성토요일- 스타서바이벌동거동락2000-2001) pesentador. Cómico de Televisión *2001 Open Gag Concert *2002 Jubilee Gag Concert *2002-03 G-Family Gag Concert *2004 Gag Family Concer.t Dramas *2000-01 KBS Great Friends *2008 MBC Lee-San - cameo *2009 MBC The Queen of Assistance - interviewee/new employee of Queens Food (cameo) Peliculas *1994 Tyranno's Toenail *2008 Bee Movie(doblaje coreano como Barry B. Benson) *2009 White Tuft, the Little Beaver(doblaje coreano como narración y Owl) Videos Musicales *2004 Shinnago (신나고) - "Cause' You're Pretty" (이쁘니까) *2005 Kang Ho-Dong's carol album Oh Happy Day - "Look Out the Window" *2009 Future Liger (project group w/ Tiger JK, Tasha) - "Let's Dance" *2012 PSY - GANGNAM STYLE Apariciones de radio *2000 KBS FM Date *2000 MBC FM Plus *2000 MBC Lee Hui-Jae's Starry Night (K-Pop Quiz) *2001 MBC Wishlist Songs Playing at Noon *2003 MBC A Date at 2pm *2005 MBC Wishlist Songs Playing at Noon (Nutrition Tonic Talk Show with Kang Ho-Dong) *2005 MBC Defeat the Boredom *2005 SBS Haha's Ten Ten Club *2005 SBS All Thanks to You *2006 MBC Wishlist Songs Playing at Noon (Nutrition Tonic Talk Show #2 with Kang Ho-Dong) *2006 MBC Park Myung-Soo's Fun Fun Radio (Summer Special) *2006 SBS No Hong-Chul's Our Belated Youthful Days *2007 MBC Park Myung-Soo's Fun Fun Radio (Phone) *2007 MBC Park Myung-Soo's Fun Fun Radio (The Age of a Big Star) *2007 MBC Yoon Jong-Shin's A Date at 2pm (Stalking) *2008 MBC Park Myung-Soo's A Date at 2pm (Phone) *2008 MBC Park Kyung-Rim's Starry Night (Phone) *2009 SBS Song Eun-Eee, Shin Bong-Suns' Dong Go Dong Rak (with Noh Hong-cheol) Discografía Solo *2006 "All You Need Is Love" - with Infinite Challenge members *2007 "If I Do It or Not" (하나마나송) - with Noh Hong-cheol *2007 "Fascination of Samba" (삼바의매력)- a part of Infinite Challenge Song Festival (강변북로가요제) *2009 "The Family's Day" (패밀리의하루) - with Family Outing members *2009 "Let's Dance" - a part of Infinite Challenge Olympic Road Duet Song Festival with Tiger JK, Tasha (올림픽대로듀엣가요제) Premios *2003 Mejor presentadora de televisión, premio KBS Entertainment *2003 Mejor premio a la excelencia en la categoría de programa de variedades, MBC Entertainment Award *Gran Premio 2005, premio KBS Entertainment *2006 Mejor TV MC, coreano XVIII difusión Premio de productores *Premio de 2006 concedido en Entertainment TV, 42 Artes de Baeksang *2006 'Discurso Award' de Media azul *Gran Premio, Premio de entretenimiento de MBC *Gran Premio 2007, MBC Entertainment Award (con miembros de Desafío infinito ) *2008 M.NET de 20 premios (categoría de estrellas de la variedad) *2008 Gran Premio, Premio de entretenimiento de SBS *2009 Gran premio, MBC Entertainment *Gran Premio de 2009, Premio de entretenimiento de SBS (con Lee Hyo-ri) *2010 Gran premio, MBC Entertainment Anuncios *1998 OB Lager Beer *2000 New Century I-Touch 017 *2002 Bando Sports *2003 Gold Feel *2007 Shinhan *2007 NeNe Chicken *2007 TG Sambo Computer *2007 TG Sambo Computer - LUON Crystal *2008 Shinhan Group *2008 NeNe Chicken *2008 S-Oil *2009 NeNe Chicken *2009 Shinhan Group *2010 ABC Mart Otras experiencias *Desfile de modas de Lee Sang-Bong SFAA S/S Seúl colección 2007 *Presento en el 2007 jóvenes IDSF Copa 10 de súper Corea danza deportes (Amateur) Jive *Participante de 2008 de diseño de Seúl Olímpico *2008 Aeróbico 6-persona nacional juegos evento Curiosidades *El 6 de julio de 2008, Yoo Jae Seok se caso con Na Gyoung Eun locutora de MBC *El 1 de mayo Yoo y su esposa celebraron el primer nacimiento de su hijo. *El 20 de Abril del 2011 el Instituto de Comercio e Investigacion de Corea realizó una encuesta sobre los artistas más populares en Corea, quedando Yoo Jae Seok en 1er lugar con 40.0% en la categoria Top 10 de Humoriostas Masculinos, seguido por Lee Soo Geun (27.7%) en 2do lugar y Kang Ho Dong (27.6%) en 3ero. *Se lleva muy bien con Daesung de Big Bang y en general con todos los miembros de Family Outing *Se le apoda Saltamontes o C-Dragon. por su imitacion de G.Dragon. *Se lleva muy bien con UEE de After School *Es el tipo ideal de Seohyun de SNSD *Es considera uno de los MC mas queridos en Corea, tanto que es conocido por no tener ningun anti-fan. *participa en running man *junto con su amiga y compañera de Family Outing lee hyori son conocidos como los hermanos de la nacion ya que simpre estan peleando pero igual se llevan muy bien Galeria de Fotos Jjjjjjh.jpg 6f2b90646342e21c857ab25e1ce155ac1277730716_full.jpg 20080707-yoo_1.jpg 20101229_yoojaesukdaesang.jpg seok.jpg Videos thumb|right|294px thumb|left|294px thumb|left|294px thumb|right|294px Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KComediante